De visitas y basiliscos
by SleepinWithFandoms
Summary: Viñeta. Mientras se encuentra petrificada, Hermione recibe constantes visitas por parte de un preocupado pelirrojo.


**¿Quien tiene exámenes y trabajos para el colegio pero aun así procrastina escribiendo fanfics de una pareja no canon que nadie va a lee? ¡Esta chica!**

* * *

 _ **Pareja:** Fred/Hermione_

 _ **Palabras:** 620 según Word_

 ** _Clasificacion:_** _K_

 ** _"Advertencia":_** _más bien una recomendación: léanla en el celular._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de JK, y yo escribo sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Cuando Fred escuchó a la profesora McGonagall decir que Hermione había sido petrificada, sintió una opresión en el pecho; y no fue el único, la verdad. ¿Hermione Granger, la inteligente y astuta Hermione Granger, petrificada? Eso llenó a todos de aun más miedo.

Pero con Fred…con Fred fue distinto. Desde inicios de ese curso, cada vez que veía a la chica sonreía, disfrutaba más aún de hacerla enfadar y de gastarle bromas. Porque sí, a Fred Weasley le gustaba Hermione Granger. Claro que para él admitirlo no fue fácil, al fin y al cabo, ella era dos años más chica y la conocía por relativamente poco tiempo, pero luego de varias semanas de confusión y negación, el pelirrojo admitió que le gustaba. ¿Era algo pasajero? Solo el tiempo lo diría.

Así que cuando se enteró que había sido petrificada, no pudo sino sentirse angustiado. Dos días de encontrarse pensando en la castaña entre clases pasaron antes de que se decidiese ir a verla a la enfermería.

Decir que Madame Pomfrey estaba sorprendida sería un eufemismo, Fred solo iba a la enfermería en caso de que alguna broma haya salido mal y nunca, a excepción de George o alguien del equipo de quidditch, había ido a visitar a alguien. Pero luego de verlo, Poppy se convirtió en la shipper número 1 de Fremione.

El primer día, Fred tan solo se sentó a un lado de la cama. Exceptuando a los petrificados, la señora Pomfrey, que estaba en su despacho, y él mismo, el lugar estaba vacío, y el único sonido que se oía venía de los terrenos del castillo. La mirada de Hermione estaba vacía, dándole un aspecto fúnebre… no, no, no, la profesora Sprout dijo que pronto las mandrágoras estarían listas y podrían curar a los petrificados, pronto todo volvería a la normalidad. No dijo nada, simplemente estuvo allí por alrededor de media hora antes de irse.

El segundo día hizo lo mismo, igual el tercero; solo quería hacerle compañía, aunque sabía que ella no lo recordaría ni lo sentiría, pero con estar allí era suficiente, al menos por ahora.

George notaba a su hermano algo extraño, y no pasaba por alto cuando se desaparecía durante ratos. Tenía una idea de qué podía estar pasando, pero decidió no preguntarle, ya que seguramente lo mandaría a volar o simplemente lo ignoraría. Además, luego se enteraría.

Recién el cuarto día Fred hizo algo. Bueno, la verdad tampoco fue la gran cosa. Sólo habló; le contó lo que sucedía en el colegio, cómo todos estaban preocupados. Se quedó un poco más de lo usual y cuando se fue vio a Ron y Harry dirigirse a la enfermería, aunque por suerte no lo vieron.

Y así pasaron tres días. Al octavo decidió dejarle unas grageas que, él también comió.

Sus visitas eran indetenidas, siempre iba cuando no había nadie más. La señora Pomfrey lo veía y sonreía. Esas visitas de algún modo lo calmaban; si bien Hermione seguía petrificada, sabía que estaría bien.

Cuando finalmente todos fueron despetrificados, Fred actuó con Hermione igual que siempre, y en ningún momento mencionó sus visitas a la enfermería, su relación seguía como antes, con charlas y bromas ocasionales, ya que en realidad era solo eso, charlas y bromas. A fin de cuentas, ella no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, ¿verdad?

Pero el pelirrojo se equivocaba. Si bien estaba petrificada, Hermione estaba semiconsciente, no por completo, obviamente, pero aun así su cerebro procesaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor y recordaba vagamente las visitas del gemelo. Tampoco había dicho nada, estaba un poco -bastante- confundida, ¿le gustaba a Fred? Cuando lo pensaba sonreía involuntariamente antes de sacudir la cabeza y seguir con lo que estuviese haciendo.


End file.
